


Computer free-class.

by bombom_mamasita



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombom_mamasita/pseuds/bombom_mamasita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was going to make his Probie proud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer free-class.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after watching The Big Bang Theory's episode where Penny wants to learn something "smart" to surprise Leonard. All the geeky talk was taken from Wikipedia. 
> 
> Spoiler: NCIS Season 6: Semper Fidelis. I'm not an English native speaker and couldn't find a beta.

“You want me to what?!!!!!” Abby’s voice sure was heard in the entire building.

Tony cringed. “Abbs, keep it down, okay?”

She was obviously shocked, although Tony didn’t really understand what the big deal was. “I must had misheard you, Tony.”

Tony bit his lips, wondering what had possessed him to do this. “You heard me right, Abbs.” He signed tiredly. “I really want you to teach me about…-well…uh...-“He gesture the machines and equipments in the lab but stopped at the computer, with something similar to a blush he nodded his head to the PC.

Abby raised an eyebrow and a _mischievous_ smile appeared when she recognized what Tony was trying to do. “You want to learn because of Tim, don’t you?”

Tony's blush intensified, he looked at his shoes before giving a shy nods.

“That’s so sweet.” She hugged him.

* * *

_“High-availability clusters (also known as Failover Clusters) are implemented primarily for the purpose of improving the availability of services that the cluster provides. They operate by having redundant nodes, which are then used to provide service when system components fail. The most common size for an HA cluster is two nodes, which is the minimum requirement to provide redundancy. HA cluster implementations attempt to use redundancy of cluster components to eliminate single points of failure”_

Abby had very nicely told him that he better took notes because that way he could study and learn faster. But Tony now wasn’t so sure he could ever understand what _integrated circuit, compilers and code portability_ was.

 _“An instruction set, or instruction set architecture, is the part of the_ _computer architecture_ _related to_ _programming_ _, including the native_ _data types_ _,_ _instructions_ _,_ _registers_ _,_ _addressing modes_ _,_ _memory architecture_ _,_ _interrupt_ _and_ _exception handling_ _, and external_ _I/O_ _._ And that is for now. Any question, Tony? _”_ Abby looked at him with expectation.

“Uh?” He blinked at her. “Well…umm” He bit his lip, again.

She smiled. “Tony, just ask me. I'm here to help.”

He snorted. If he was going to ask her something it was what the hell was she talking about. Probie made it look so easy.

Abby frowned. “Tony, are you going to cry?”

He groaned. He knew that it was so not him, but he couldn’t stop it. He had tears close to fall and a pout was forming in the lips that Probie loved so much.

“Tony?” She sounded worried. “Tony, please don’t cry. We’ll start again, okay?”

He groaned again, but this time Abby was sure that the tears were going to fall.

“Why are you crying? You can’t cry, Gibbs and Tim would kill me if they find out I made you cry!”

“I’m stupid.” He sniffled. “I’m so stupid Abbs.”

“What? No no no. You are not stupid. All this computer and system theory are not for everyone.” She tried to console him.

“But Tim makes it look so easy and simple and…”He looked at her with bright eyes. “I’m so stupid; I don’t even understand what a circuit is.”

Abby was scared. Tony never cried and now he was close to do it, and in front of her; she couldn’t bear to see him suffering. She needed to do something fast before he broke down or there would not be way of calming him down.

* * *

“You know, I read your book and I have to say that I’m impressed” Agent Julia Foster-Yates said to McGee with a teasing smile. They were in his desk looking at the new _something_ that did an awesome _thing_ and looked like a great _thing_. Wherever. Tony almost growled. They had been sitting there for hours and he had been very much ignored. “You certainly are a great catch”

Tim tried not to smile but Tony knew that he was thrilled to know that _Julie_ was flirting with him. “Well, I won’t say a great catch but thank you; you’re good for my self-esteem”

Tony narrowed his eyes. The stupid McShameless was flirting with her in front of him. He gritted his teeth at her _juvenile_ laugh.

“…thanks, Jules. I’m glad you find my information useful. Not many people care to know what I like.” Tim was surprised; Julia seemed truly interested in what he was explaining to her. With her he didn’t feel like a geek, she made him feel special. Not the kind of special that Tony made him feel but it was good to know that people think about him as interesting.

Tim didn’t see it but Tony did see the triumphal smile that Julie gave him. “Oh, Tim. Don’t feel bad; not many people understand about computers, data processing and mathematical analysis. _Millennium Run_ is not for everyone”

“Really?” he shouted causing everyone to look at him. Abby, who was talking with Ziva, smiled and nodded encouraging him. “I read something this morning, and I think it’s interesting _that a supercomputer used for a research project known as the “Millennium Run” aims to simulate the evolution of the universe, from the Big Bang to present. To prove or revise theories about the universe’s creation, the simulation tracks billions of mass points and tracks the movement of dark matter. The results can then be compared to the current state of the universe_ ”

He just shrugged when Tim and Julie looked at him open mouthed.  “Uh?”

“ _The Virgo Consortium is responsible for the Millennium Run, which is performed on one of the fastest supercomputers in the world. Located at the Max Planck Society in Garching, Germany, the machine is rated #85 on the Top 500 list of 2004. Its 822 processors are reported as reaching 2.198 trillion floating point operations per second, which is still impressive despite the world’s top machine reaching 70.72 TFLOPS. Five years ago, the fastest supercomputer ran at a mere 0.170 TFLOPS_ ” When he was finished, Tony tried not to pant for breath. “And that’s it. Maybe I’ll read more later.”

She was speechless. He smirked petulantly at Julie who obviously wasn’t expecting him to know something about computers. Tim was looking at him with what Tony could interpret like pride.  He almost giggled like a little kid, _he made his Probie proud_.

Gibbs gave a small smile and rolled his eyes at the look of triumph that Abby and Tony shared. 

* * *

“I’m so proud of him, Timmy. He did it all by himself.” Abby said McGee before the young agent leave with his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I am too.” He looked behind him to make sure that nobody was hearing. “Just tell me something. How long it took for him to memorize it all?”

Abby gave a pained groan. “God, it took five hours, ten Caf-Pows and a lot of tears” She gave him a hard look. “You better be good with him, Tony did it all for you.”

* * *

Three hours after Agent Julia Foster-Yates had left Tim went looking for the missing Senior Agent. The man was in the bathroom, nursing his head, but the smirk hadn’t left his face. 

“Hey.” Tim watched him worried.  “Tony, are you okay?”

“Just peachy.” Tony finally turned around “My brain is trying to relocate itself”

Tim bit back a laugh. “Really? I think is Foster-Yates’s brain the one that need to be relocated”

“So it’s Agent Foster-Yates again.”

“You were jealous? I knew there was a reason why you didn’t say a word to me since she came here” Tim moved in front of him and with a grin kissed him.”Killer headache?”

Tony pouted. “Yeah.”

Tim kissed him again. “You were amazing today.”

Tony smiled at him. “Really, you think so?”

Tim nodded. “I think I’ll have to give Abby a big reward, she did really well.”

Tony pouted again “Just her?” He put his hands in front of his chest and gave his boyfriend a wide eyed look. “I was a good boy too.”

Tim laughed. “I know and I plan to give you your prize when we get home”

Tony smiled and his eyes sparkled. “Really?”

“It was the nicest thing someone had ever done for me. Study and memorize about supercomputers, circuits and algorithms having no idea what you were saying and all because of me was really nice of you.” Tim put his hands on Tony’s chest. “And really sexy.”

“Sexy, uh?” Tony raised an eyebrow and put his hands on Tim’s hips. “Don’t get used to it, I swear my stupid brain won’t handle it again”

“Tony, you’re not stupid. Computers aren’t your thing. That’s all.”

“Okay, then” Tony kissed him. “Don’t ask me to repeat what I said out there because I don’t remember a word of it.”

Tim sighed. “I know Tony, I know. But I love you anyway.”

 

The end.

 


End file.
